Suki,Daisuki,Aishiteru desu JANAIN DAKARA NE!
by MademoiselleCreatrix
Summary: Everyone thought that STARISH was the original one that Saotome picked for the debut...but boy, they, and you, were wrong. There was another one, the first one, LunarFantasia. AND THEY'RE AS ANGRY AS HELL. Determined to take their revenge on the all time favorite idol group, they quit Shining and found another Agency. Lunar is back and they're strong.
1. Prologue

Yo, Fanfiction ppl! So, this was already posted in wattpad in 'YuMitzIchiTenSei' (a co-authored account), the characters in this story. (my original account is _creatrix_) Btw, this is a co-authored fic by me, MademoiselleCreatrix, and a friend of mine, BiancaReneeVBendero (her original account in wattpad). Oh, and btw, check out or other story there! It's titled, Discordia, Anime Chaos! (this story is co-authored by four people, me BiancareneeVBendero,GenellaLeonarez and Alysa Dulay)

(link in profile)

I can't publish it here because it's a cross-over of LOTS of Animes. You know, since it's a story about the anime world getting all mumbo jumbo and the god of anime picked 4 deserving otakus to put everything back together. Now that that's finished, onto the disclaimer! (Probably the only one in this fic)

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT OWN UTA NO PRINCE-SAMA MAJI LOVE 1000% or 2000% or ANY LICENSED THING IN THIS STORY! WE JUST OWN THE PLOT AND OUR ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. THANK YOU. BOW.**

Now that that's finished, start the story! Oh, and by the way, **AUTHOR SEIKA IS MademoiselleCreatrix AND AUTHOR YUKI IS BIANCARENEEVBENDERO, my friend**

* * *

Seika's P.O.V.

* * *

_Dear Sanjo-san,_

_Thank you for accepting our application. We applied in your company, A-Rise Entertainment because we want to continue pursuing our dream of becoming idols. We studied in Saotome Academy but some complications happened. We were the ones originally picked for the debut._

* * *

"Thank you very much, Saotome-kaichou. It would be an honor to represent Shining Agency." You can't even believe my excitement right now. A squeal was threatening to escape my mouth. Although I don't sound like it, still a smile was playing on my lips. "Just make sure you'll do your best, Miiiiiissssss Shhhhijuuro."

Turning around, I glanced one last time to make sure Saotome wasn't just kidding me. He made a 'shoo' gesture and I closed the door. Not a second later, I ran towards the dormitory where my wonderful friends were gathered.

* * *

_When we received the news, we were so ecstatic and happy. But it turned out that our happiness won't last long._

* * *

"Kyyyyyyaaaaaaaa! Guyyysss! Guyyysss! Guess what happened!"

Ichigo was about to speak when Yuki interrupted her.

"No, Ichi. Don't guess or else you'll spoil it for everyone." Afterwards she turned to me. "So what is it?" She looks kind of scary with her poker face on.

"Nah... It was nothing. Just purposely making you excited."

And that received a smack on the back of my head.

"Ow!"

"Seriously! I have more from where that came from," Yuki said, menacingly. "Okay, okay, fine."

I breathed in.

"Saotome picked us for the debut!"

Another smack.

"Hey!? What the he-"

Mitzi tackled me on the floor. And we hit the floor with a thud.

"OMG! OMG! OMG! Hontoni?! You're lying! Oh but you never lie! Oh wait you did one time! Remember when-"

"That was called sarcasm," I muttered, defending myself every time Mitzi would bring up the 'lie' story, that girl doesn't know wether I'm being sarcastic or not.

"- we went to a summer camp and Sei-chan said-"

"Could you please stop blabbering random things again!? No, seriously, are you kidding or not? I swear to Kami-sama if you did, I'll smack your head right off!" Yuki said threateningly with a dangerous death glare. If looks could kill, I'd be dead by now.

"My ass. Of course it's true! This is our dream! I won't be lying. Now, Mitzi! Get the chocolate fudge off me, you blubbering idiot!" I yelled, as I pushed Mitzi off of me. She pouted and as we stood up, a grand frown emerged on my face. I directed my gaze to Yuki. I was seriously offended. I don't lie when it comes to serious matters... Or do I really?

We all smiled widely, faced each other then comes our screams of joy, "Kyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaa!"

"We're going to perform live!" Mitzi added enthusiastically.

"We'll finally be recognized for the talents we have." Yuki said with a small smile.

"Get the camera! Get the camera! This is one of the rare times Yuki smiles!" Tenshi said while fishing out the latest camera out of her purse.

Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Rich people ...

And they broke out in a conversation and I swear I heard Ichigo mutter "I have a feeling this won't end well." I whipped my head to her but she just stared outside the window as if nothing happened, so I just dismissed it.

* * *

_We got replaced by the now famous STARISH._

* * *

Night came and we decided to stroll near the helipad. All of us were pretty weird, we loved the cold breeze coming from helicopters but that hardly ever happens.

"Doki, doki, de kowaresou 1000% LOVE HEY!"

What the heck?

"What the hell is that noise!?" Yuki said, annoyance evident in her voice. Oh, yeah. She hates pop and loves rock. But the rest of us...

"Oohhh... What's that?" Tenshi asked obviously impressed and amazed by the sound we just heard. I rolled my eyes. Duh?

"The melody is so beautiful. Especially the harmony..." Ichigo agreed. On the other hand, Yuki was downright disgusted.

Mitzi grabbed my hand. "Let's check it out!"

"Ai wo change the star! Check it out!"

Aaaand... That was weird. They said 'check it out' at the same time.

"Eeeeehhhhh! Do we really have to?!" Yuki almost shouted, obvious anger in her tone.

All protests of Yuki were invalid because she was outnumbered and also because Tenshi and Mitzi were always saying, "C'mon, Yu-chan! You know you love us!" To which she actually did, she had a soft spot for us.

We were now hiding in the bushes to see what was all the ruckus was about. We saw our classmates performing something for Saotome-sensei.

I recognized them because most of them were from Class S, the class we were in, and some from Class A. To be more specific, there was Hijirikawa, Jinguiji, Shinomiya, Ichinose, Ittoki, Nanami and wait ... Kurusu Syo!? That chibi jerk, award-stealing, infuriating cheating bastard!? He's the reason why I just got 2nd place in the violin contest! And the Sports fest when we were in high school! I hate that guy! What is he doing with a group of cool people?

Setting that not entirely (I still need to whip his butt... Wait, we got the debut! In his face!) aside, everyone seemed so hypnotized, mesmerized and dumbfounded. In short, they looked like idiots daydreaming. Well, everyone except me, Yuki and Ichigo. Honestly, I don't know what Ichi's thinking, she's still as emotionless as ever.

"kono REBORYUUSHUN (We are)

ikimashou (ST RISH)

ai wo Change the star

Check it out!

koyoi wa hora futari de 1000% LOVE"

Saotome-sensei has a weird facial expression on. We all know that expression. Mitzi gasped. "You're not telling me..." she turned to us. "He won't... Right?"

"He won't, we got chosen already," I re-assured, hoping what I said would also re-assure myself.

Tenshi looked at Ichigo worriedly. "Ichi! What do you think!?" she said, her voice slightly rising in the end. We all looked at Ichi. She's the one who we ask if we don't understand things because she knows fortune-telling and her fortunes are 90% correct. Ichi just looked at her feet dejectedly. We just stared at her in horror. When Ichi expresses emotion, it's either it's a bad thing or she's extremely happy.

Well, there goes my chance of finally beating that jerk's face! Urgghh.

( Insert what Saotome said )

Before we knew it, there was strobe lights everywhere. We all shared the same expression, sadness and anger. Tenshi lost her balance and is now sitting on the ground. Tears brimmed Mitzi's eyes. Evil aura is now radiating from Ichi. Yuki has her fists curled, her knuckles turning white. I gritted my teeth and formulated plans on how they'll die. I want to rip them into pieces and feed them to the sharks. I suddenly had the urge to use my archery skills and shoot Saotome's helicopter. Three words. What. The. Hell.

* * *

_We were so devastated. We decided to leave Saotome Gakuen and search for another agency. And we picked you._

* * *

"Presenting Starish and their debut song, Maji Love 1000%!"

I broke my 20th pencil in half. It's all I could do to refrain myself to throw the tv out of the window. My cousin squealed whilst I glared at the screen. "It's revenge time..."

* * *

_Thank you once again for picking us. On behalf of my friends, Miyamoto Mitzi, Kanede Tenshi, Kamiyama Yuki, and Sennousuki Ichigo, we promise to do our best. We look forward to working with you._

_Yours,_

_Shijuuro Seika_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**MademoiselleCreatrix (Author Seika):** Hey, guys! I'm writing this with Bianca, my friend and classmate. And btw, both of us made this chapter. Especially the dialogue between Yuki and Seika. She is Yuki and I am Seika. XD Right, Biancz?

**BiancaReneeVBendero (Author Yuki):** Hahaha! So truuuuuueeeee! This is supposed to be my chapter 'cause I called the shots but... you know... *glares at MademoiselleCreatrix* She keeps on bugging me! As punishment, I got her to type the chapter as I sit back and relax. Mwahahahaha! :P

**=Review!**

**=Follow!**

**=Favorite!**


	2. The Debut

**Author: Author Seika (MademoiselleCreatrix)**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN ANY LICENSED THING IN THE STORY**

* * *

**Third Person's P.O.V.**

* * *

. .

Syo sat in his dimly-lit room. He focused on the screen, its light illuminating his face. The curtains are drawn, the lights and lamps are off, the only light source coming from his game. Though, outside, the sun is shining brightly. If you even open the curtains slightly, it's as if you would expect him to suddenly scream out, "AH! THE LIGHT!", or suddenly sparkle like Edward Cullen.

"Run, run, run... Wait, not that direction! ...Uh... Almost there..." Syo kept muttering to himself, furiously clicking on his controller.

A smile was slowly creeping on his lips. "Almost...almost..."

Then the screen suddenly blacked-out.

"Gah!" he yelled, pulling his hair in frustration. "What the hell happened? And I was about to destroy their life source and win!" He checked all the cables and found nothing wrong. He scratched his head. "Huh? What happened? The cables are fine. I surely didn't press anything for it to shut down-"

Natsuki burst in the room and grabbed Syo's collar.

"Syo-chan! Quickly! You need to watch this!" he exclaimed, dragging him to wherever they were going.

"Gah! Natsuki! Let go of me, you idiot- ow! What was that? Oh, no. You're not going to drag me down the stairs, are you!?"

Apparently, Natsuki is heartless enough to drag Syo down the stairs... I mean, staircase... Er... Two sets of staircases.

"Ow! Ow! Oof! My precious head! Ah! I could feel blood! Natsuki, stop!"

Natsuki was too busy to hear Syo's cries of pain. "PIYO-CHAN! PIYO-CHAN! La, la, la, la, la, la, la."

After the painful ride, they finally arrived in the TV room. "Syo-chan, we're here- Why do you have bumps on your head!?" Syo glared at his blonde-friend and grumbled, "Don't ask." Otoya opened the door. "What took you so long? Quick!" They went inside. Ren, Masato and Cecil sat on the couch. Beside them are Haruka, Ringo, Ryuga and Camus. Saotome was standing behind the couch. Ai, Reiji, Tokiya and Natsuki sat on chairs. Ranmaru stood and leaned on the wall. Syo plopped down beside Otoya. "What's the big deal anyways?" Otoya pointed at the screen. "Someone's going to debut! They're from A-Rise Entertainment. Shining-san told us to watch them. He said it's important."

"Oh, very important indeed. Misssssterrrr Iiiitooookkiii."

The program changed into a logo of A-Rise Entertainment for a few seconds. Next, came the name of the new idol group, Lunar Fantasia.

"Lunar Fantasia? That sounds like an all-female group."

And soon enough, the members names and pictures flashed on the screen. The catchy back-ground music blared from the speakers.

**Kamiyama Yuki~**

The picture showed a girl with knee-length silver hair held by a violet headband. Her eyes a crystal-blue and her skin as white as snow. "She is a beauty at first glance and cold towards new people. There is a wall you have to get through before being acquainted with her," Cecil said, using his awesome skills in reading people. Everyone only paid little attention to him because they were still staring at the screen with awe.

* * *

_**(A/N Seika: *cough* I'm not the one who wrote that *cough （−＿−；）) **_

_**(A/N Yuki: HEY! My character is REALLY Beautiful! ( ^ω^ ) （≧∇≦）) **_

_**(A/N Seika: Pshhh... (−_−＃))**_

* * *

**Miyamoto Mitzi~ **

The screen flashed a picture of a girl with mid-length blonde hair streaked with purple, the ends dip-dyed. Her eyes are bronze.

"Mi-chan!" Nanami exclaimed. "She's from class A, right?" The A class students nodded though they are confused with what she's doing in A-Rise.

Otoya's phone buzzed and the screen lit up. He whipped his head to his phone and smiled warmly at the text.

_ 'I'm on TV, Oto-niichan! :D'_

It was his childhood friend and "younger sister".

Soon enough, another picture of a girl flashed on the TV screen,

**Sennousuki Ichigo~**

A girl with shoulder-length curly black hair in ponytails and seaweed green eyes.

Otoya noticed that she has her emotionless face on.

_So this is what she means_, he thought.

Realization struck him and he blinked rapidly. "Eeeeehhhh!?" The others looked at him as if he had three heads.

He flushed and sunk lower to his seat.

_ 'That's good, Ichi! I'm watching you right now. As your Onii-chan, I'm very proud. :)'_ He texted, and as fast as he sent it, she replied.

_ 'Arigatou, Oto-niichan! / Eto...eto... I'm going to talk to you about... 'some things'...'_

The red-head furrowed his eyebrows contemplating on what she meant.

The next picture flashed and Ren and Masato's eyes widened.

**Kanede Tenshi~**

She is their best friend. She's from the Kanede Family, another famous financial group in Japan. She's your typical traditional Japanese girl. She has vibrant red hair, hazel brown eyes.

The same time the last picture flashed, Syo jumped from his seat.

**Shijuuro Seika~**

A girl with mid-length rose-pink hair with purple highlights and amethyst eyes was shown. She is also wearing a hat. She is, as it seems, as short as Syo.

"Se-Seika!?" Syo exclaimed.

Natsuki nodded thoughtfully. "The girl who hates you from the bottom of her heart? She burned one of your fedoras right? And I quote, 'Fedoras are disgusting'," Natsuki said, drawing quotation marks in the air using his fingers. Syo sat down and grumbled. "Something is wrong with that girl... Just because I won at the contest we joined doesn't mean that she needs to hate me! She should learn how to be a friggin' sport."

The camera focused on the stage. The audience cheered loudly and waved their fluorescent sticks in the air. Each of the Lunars came out in yellow and white skirts, vests, and boots, except for Yuki, she wore shorts. Ichigo has an orange ribbon tied on her vest. Seika wears a yellow hat and an orange necktie. Yuki has her violet headband and a blue cloth tucked in her vest.

* * *

**(A/N Seika: Refer to the link in profile)**

* * *

Tenshi has a one-sided ponytail and a blue scarf. Mitzi has an orange pendant and her hair braided. Each of them holds a microphone with their idol colors. Seika is pink, Yuki is purple, Ichigo is green, Tenshi is red, and Mitzi is orange.

"Kawaii," Haruka commented.

"Konnichiwa minna-san!" Seika yelled and the fans went wild. "Genki-desu ka?" Mitzi asked.

"HAI!"

"Marry me!"

"Can I be the father of your children?"

"Do you have boyfriends?!"

"Kyyyyaaaa!"

The audience roared.

"Let's rock this house, tonight!" Yuki yelled. They took their positions and the music started.

* * *

**(A/N Seika: Refer to the link in profile)**

* * *

**All**: Can I do? I take it, baby! Can I do? I make it, baby! Can I do? I take it, baby! Can I do? I make it, baby!

**Ichi:** Sou, itchau no?

Oikakenai kedo

**Yuki:** kihon da ne mureru no kirai yo

**Seika:** kodoku no setsunasa wakaru hito da kedo

tokidoki kotoba o kawashiatte

**Mitzi:** otagai no basho de

**Tenshi:** otagai no omoi

**All:** Takameru each other's day

What'cha do what'cha do I do "Private Wars"

hora seigi to zurusa te ni shite

What'cha do what'cha do? I do "Private Wars" Hora jinsei chotto no yuuki to jounetsu deshou?

Can I do? I take it, baby! Can I do? I make it, baby! Can I do? I take it, baby! Can I do? I make it, baby!

* * *

"They're a little good..." Ren said hesitantly. Masato rolled his eyes and Syo tuned out of the conversation, still shocked at what he saw.

"WHAT!?" Natsuki and Otoya said simultaneously. "What do you mean 'a little good'?" Otoya asked.

"They're beyond awesome!" Natsuki exclaimed.

"So, you're saying that they're better than us?" Cecil questioned and both of them shut up.

"But, I should say they are good. Especially the music. Who could have composed that?" Nanami commented. "But no one is better that you, Little Lamb," Ren replied, flashing a million-dollar smile.

Ringo and Ryuuya looked at each other knowingly and Saotome... just kept being his weird self. And by that, I meant, weird grin, weird nodding and that glint in his eyes... or should I say shades?

"You should not idolize other people if you're an idol. It would lessen your self-esteem," Camus advised.

"As expected of Camus!" Reiji exclaimed, proudly.

"The probability of you being successful when you idolize other people before yourself as an idol is 20% or lower," Ai said.

"Very well put," Ranmaru added with a grunt.

"Wait. I just realized something... Aren't they students from Saotome Academy?" Tokiya said, turning to Saotome. "As expected from you, Misssssster Ichinossssseeee."

Saotome jumped from the back of the couch, did a flip in mid-air and landed on his feet in front of the TV. Shock was written on the other's faces. Saotome grinned. "Yesss, Misssteerrr Icchiinosse... They once studied here in Saotome Gakuen."

"So, why are they in A-Rise?" Syo asked.

"You see, they're the ones I originally picked for the debut. But I cancelled it to make way for STARISH. They should really hate you so much now."

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

"SAY WHAT!?"

"HOHOHOHOHO!" Saotome laughed. "Their hate acts as their fuel, that's why their performance is incredibly good. I agree with what Camus said a while ago. This shall be a new trial for you. Overpass Lunar Fantasia's performance! The rivalry begins! HOHOHOHOHO!"

Smoke screen activated.

"*cough* What *cough* *cough* happened? *cough*" Haruka managed to choke out. When the smoke cleared, Saotome was nowhere to be found.

_A new rival huh?_, Ryuuya thought. This is going to get interesting...

"Him and his dramatic entrances and exits," Ringo muttered.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS OFFICIALLY APPROVED BY BOTH AUTHORS.**

**=BiancaReneeVBendero (insert signature here)**

**=MademoiselleCreatrix(insert signature here)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N Seika: Did we seriously need to do that?**

**A/N Yuki: *shrugs* I felt like it.**

**A/N Seika: *sighs* Anyways, thanks for reading my chapter! ^^**

**=Read!**

**=Favorite!**

**=Follow!**

* * *

**Links:**

**Cannot be typed. :/ In profile :))**


	3. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN ANY LICENSED THING IN THE STORY**

* * *

**Author: Both Authors**

* * *

**Third Person's P.O.V.**

* * *

••• **Somewhere in A-Rise** **Entertainment** •••

"NAANNIII?!" Yuki screamed at the top of her lungs. "You scheduled a freakin' WHAT?!"

"Well, technically, it wasn't me who scheduled it," Lovely, the president of A-Rise, said with a scared expression in her face. This is the first time I've seen her like this. "Right after the broadcast of your debut, Shining Agency called and .. Umm .. Wanted Lunar Fantasia to meet Starish .. Isn't that a great thing ..?"

"Oh hell no. It isn't! I don't ever want to see those jerk's faces or so help me kami-sama I don't know what I'll do to them!" Yuki threatened with her infamous death glare. "And it won't just be a smack from the head!"

"Excuse our friend, Lovely-san." Tenshi shot an apologetic look to Lovely before turning to Seika mouthing the word 'help'.

Seika added, "Onegai, Lovely-san. If you could just give Yu-chan some time to adjust, then everything will be just fine."

"Are you sure? Yuki-chi doesn't look okay with it," Lovely asked but now, worry is plastered on her face.

"Forgive us. Our friend's Zodiac sign is an Aries. I hope that explains her actions," Ichigo said a little robot-like, "Oh. That reminds me, my lucky color for tomorrow is yellow. I better go find my yellow Hatsune Miku outfit. Ja .. Matane!" Instantly Ichigo went off to her dorm.

"Gomen, Lovely-san. We gladly accept the agreement. We will be ready for the meeting tomorrow!" Mitzi butted in, obviously excited about meeting her idols while Yuki just rolled her eyes.

"Okay then," Lovely-san recovered quickly and returned to her unusually happy self again. "I believe tomorrow will be a blast! And will be full of something called ... Ai~" Lovely-san then giggled furiously.

Yuki sighed, "Guess there's no getting out of it, huh?" Defeat finally came to her.

Tenshi tried to lift her up, "C'mon! It certainly won't be that bad."

Seika added, "Heh. Isn't this part of the revenge, Yuki?" Yuki doesn't know anything yet but she sure as hell knows that Seika's getting serious because she said 'Yuki' instead of 'Yu-chan'.

Yuki smirked, "Ha! I guess it is." Both Yuki and Seika shared devious eyes as if plotting something, and just like that Yuki was back to her old self.

"Yay! It's settled, then!" Mitzi exclaimed, getting a little scared of Yuki and Seika exchanging faces. All of them know nothing good will come out of that. "Bye for now, gotta prepare for the big day, ya know?"

"I'll join you, Mitz-chan." Tenshi smiled and they both skipped happily towards their dorms. And Yuki is left alone with Seika.

"I'm guessing you have a plan in mind?" Yuki asked, excitement evident in her tone.

"Hmm. Just follow my lead during the actual day. I'm sure you're smart enough to catch on." Bluntly put by Seika, rather confident of what she planned.

"Fine. Don't tell me." Given the circumstances, Yuki still smirked, she trusts Seika on this one. "Let's head to our dorm. They're probably creating a mess right now." Seika smiled, thinking she is probably right.

The funny thing is they all shared one room. And they love it that way. The room is big enough for all 5 of them, it has everything they need and they always bond. Believe it or not, 5 queen-sized beds were placed in there!

"What the hell is going on here?!" Yuki asked, obviously angry at what she's seeing.

"We're getting ready for tomorrow!" Mitzi said smiling like and idiot and Tenshi agreed, also smiling.

"Duh," Seika rolled her eyes. "But what about those pile of clothes over there?"

"Oh! Those are the rejected ones." Tenshi replied almost immediately. "Those clothes are not worthy for Starish eyes to see." Mitzi nodded in agreement.

"Tch. Clothes are clothes. Why should we dress for them?" Annoyance evident in Yuki's voice.

"Well, I found my yellow Hatsune Miku dress and I'm all set for tomorrow," Ichigo half-smiled and continued. "I suggest Yuki wear an orange, Seika a pink, Tenshi something blue and Mitzi something red. That will be your lucky colors for tomorrow."

"Hai!" Both Tenshi and Mitzi trust Ichigo with her accuracy in fortune-telling.

"Although I don't believe in 'horoscopes'," emphasis on the horoscopes, "I'll do whatever floats your boat, Ichi-chan." Yuki showed a small smile which made everyone smile too, but Yuki returned and ruined the moment.

"It's kinda boring in here. Let's liven this place up!" And Yuki turned to Seika, who is closest to the remote.

Seika got the hint and turned the Wide Flat Screen TV they had in the middle of the room. The second it turned on, it showed the update on the UtaPri award and who are the nominees.

First nominee was the new idol group in Raging Agency, Heavens. Their genre was a cross with rock and pop. Yuki will surely like their new song, Heaven's Gate.

On the screen flashed a picture of 3 boys named, Nagi smiling brightly at the left side, Kira remained motionless at the right side, and Ootori at the middle of the stage like he owned the place, smirking more than a jerk face should.

* * *

**Youkoso shīn sekai e... **

_Welcome to the new world_

**H...sa..**

_H...now_

**E...ikou**

_E...let's_

**A...saiko ni**

_A...open_

**V... Rakuen**

_V...the door_

**E...Tengoku o**

_E...to the_

**N...tobira o**

_N...heavenly_

**S...hiraku**

_S...paradise_

**YES, CALL HEAVENS!**

**Angels sou yo kikoeru ka?**

_Angels, can you hear me?_

**ALRIGHT!**

**Arukadia ni todoita new beat**

_May this new beat reach Arcadia _

**Eden wa tou no boku tate music**

_The music is rising up to Eden_

**YES, CALL HEAVENS! **

**YES, CALL HEAVENS!**

**Taita kurete kyou shou wo da ii**

_We'll welcome you with pleasure _

**WELCOME!**

**Ecstasy wo kana de itte**

_We'll play the ecstasy_

**Kinji rareta Melody iikai**

_Dive into the forbidden melody _

**(HEAVENS, HEAVENS)**

**issho ni uta o...**

_Let's sing together_

**Mada minu sora no**

_The moment we change into history_

**Akari kaga yaku**

_That shines beyond_

**Rekishi e kawaru shunkan o...**

_The sky we cannot see yet_

**Iikara... (Angels) Suite koi... (Angels)**

_Don't worry (Angels) Follow us (Angels) _

**Minna de mita kurai ka yume iro no HEAVENS GATE**

_Let's all go see the dream-colored HEAVEN'S GATE!_

**(One, Two, Fly!)**

**Ten ni hibiki ao (Yes)**

_Let's resonate together (Yes)_

**Ima tsunagi ao (Yes)**

_And connect together with heaven (Yes)_

**Saikou no party wa korekara sa**

_The ultimate is about to begin_

**namida no sono saki e (Go)**

_Beyond the gate (Go)_

**Koeru yami no hate e to (Go)**

_Beyond eternity (Go)_

**Nani mo shiranai STORY**

_The story that God doesn't even know_

**Saa HEAVENS iro ni somete yaru...**

_We'll paint it the colors of HEAVENS_

**YES, CALL HEAVENS!**

**YES, CALL HEAVENS!**

* * *

"Now that's what I call music!" Yuki jammed out to the song, happiness written all over her face.

Though they want Yuki to always be happy, they just couldn't understand her choice of music.

The others looked at Yuki with a disgusted face and some with a meh expression.

Finally, Seika spoke up, "Would you turn that racket down!"

"Hold your horses, Granny!" Yuki mocked insult to Seika, "Can't you see it's almost over? Sheesh. Loosen up sometimes."

Heavens finished and Yuki is converted back to her usual self.

The next nominee is Starish. Immediately, Yuki scrunched up her nose and snorted out of anger and disgust. Seika didn't want to see it, so she pretended to be busy at the other side of the room mix matching clothes for tomorrow. Ichigo let out a black aura but her face is no different. On the other hand, Mitzi is claiming 'I'm their number one fan!' and Tenshi is ecstatic to see her two bestfriends performing, both jumping up and down while holding hands.

Honestly, they looked like morons.

_Baka Tenshi! Baka Mitzi! How could you like them?!_

Anyway, the screen showed a picture of 7 idiots flashing their 'million-dollar' smiles .. Not!

They sung their new song, Maji Love 2000%. It was a pop love song that Tenshi and Mitzi were abnormally happy to sing along to. Wait, let me correct that. They weren't singing, they were freakin' screaming the lyrics! Yeah, that's more like it.

''Tch. I can't believe we'll see those morons tomorrow!'' Yuki said still hates the idea about meeting them.

* * *

All: Nisenpaa (Hey!) Saikoo na LOVE (Get you!)

Hajimaru yo (Jump!) Yes! Happy LIVE (Syun!x2)

Omatase shimashita hoshi wo yozora e (We are ST RISH!)

Ai wa Shooting star! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1

Natsuki: I need you... S...

Tokiya: I feel you... T...

Ren: I kiss you... R...

Otoya: I believe you... I...

Shou: I hold you... S...

Masato: I want you... H...

All: ST RISH Forever  
Ren: Konna ni mo hora

Natsuki: Afureteru

Otoya: Give me

Otoya/Natsuki/Ren: Give me your love. Give me, ah...

Shou: Senpaa dake ja

Cecil: Mono Tarinai

Shou/Cecil: Kanadeau Nisenpaa love

Masato/Tokiya: Kimi ga uta ni

Masato: Umarekawaru

Tokiya: Koi wa

Masato: Bakuhatsu

Masato/Tokiya: Dance & Dance

Tokiya: Kikoemasu?

Otoya: Hora

Masato: Mune no koe

Ren: SANKYU

Natsuki: Dokix2

Shou: Wakux2 suru ze!

All: We are ST RISH 3.2.1. Let's go!

All: Nisenpaa (Hey!) Saikoo na LOVE (Get you!) Kimi to dake (Jump!) Yes! Happy PULSE (Syun!x2) Kakumei STARLIGHT MAJI de suki da yo (Yes, We love you) Eien ni... Zenryoku zenkai de nisenpaa kimi no koto wo Love you Ba, Bang! Ja, Jan! Love you

* * *

When the song stopped, Yuki let out an exaggerated sigh, "Ugghh. Finally, horrible singing over! I was starting to think my ears will start to bleed!" For the record, she was referring to Starish.

"Don't forget your eyes popping out! I can't even believe they won!" Seika joined the complaining of Yuki and the criticism towards Starish.

Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard. "Girls! It's time to go to bed!" It was only Sanjo-san. Followed by Lovely-san's sing-song voice, "Wouldn't want you to be late for the big day tomorrow! .. Oyasumi. Ordering to sleep early is one kind of my... Ai~" Of course she'll add that at the end. Typical.

The girls chorused, "Konbanwa-desu!"

"I'm kinda tired from all that singing." Mitzi yawned while falling backwards to her bed, snoring faintly, but happily, away. How careless can you get?

"Yes. It is absolutely correct to sleep at 9 pm, right now, seeing as we need to be ready by 10 in the morning. Good night, everyone," Ichigo said matter-of-factly, not sounding sleepy at all.

"Yeah. I agree. Sleeping late is bad for your skin, you know?" Tenshi being an ojou-sama, was taught all the things a lady should and shouldn't do.

Yuki hit realization, "Hey! I still don't have any clothes for tomorrow!" She added, "Not like I care but-" but she mumbled that last part making her voice inaudible.

"Don't be such a drama queen," Seika rolled her eyes, receiving a glare from Yuki, " I already got your clothes picked out. And might I add, it's just the way you like it."

Yuki smiled and thanked Seika in a whisper making sure that nobody gets waken up. Seika liked picking out clothes, she's a fashionista and she knows how to make a girl glamorous depending on the looks and personality.

* * *

••• **The next day (9 am)** •••

'Riiiiinnnggg!'

That wasn't a real alarm of a clock. That was Tenshi whispering in our ears. As expected of a lady, they wake up way before the schedule just to get ready, due to the internal clocks magically implanted in their bodies right after they were born.

Standing in front of Yuki, Seika and Ichigo, who had problems in waking up early, is Tenshi and Mitzi all dolled up as if they were going to a party. Tenshi is wearing a blue floral sleeveless sundress, a beige purse, and dark blue pumps. Her hair was on a one-sided ponytail, as usual, held by a sky blue ribbon.

Mitzi, on the other hand, decided not to braid her hair this day. Her highlights are now a combination of different shades of orange and she's also wearing a grey bonnet. She wears a white T-Shirt with a design of sort-of paint splashes and a red varsity jacket with a letter 'M' on the left-side, right below where the collar should be. She's wearing denim shorts and sneakers with black and white laces. Her grey socks are ankle-high.

"Wake up, sleepyheads!" Mitzi practically shouted and then, threw into fits of giggles.

Tenshi added, "Go get ready and we'll meet the three of you at the dining hall, okay?" And with that, they left us with half-opened eyes staring at the door they just disappeared to.

"Let's get to it, then." Seika exclaimed heading towards her side of the big bathroom. Yuki and Ichigo soon reached their own shares of the bathroom.

After cleaning up, they went straight to their very spacious walk-in closet.

Ichigo reached for a hanger that held her yellow Hatsune Miku costume and got dressed. She tied her hair into two ponytails and puffed her brown curly hair. But before going out, she snuck a piyo-chan plushie in her pocket, "Matane .. I'll head out first."

That leaves Seika and Yuki alone in their closet. Yuki broke the silence, "So what do you have in store for me, today?"

Instantly, Seika reached for a hanger and revealing her clothes.

It was a long-sleeved orange shirt with a huge black skull poison-sign printed on it. It has a black vest on the shirt. She also has black shorts, its fabric somehow that of leggings, knee-high black and orange socks, and black shoes.

After Yuki was dressed, and put on her red headband, it was Seika's turn to go dress into her own.

It was a pink polka-dotted long sleeve shirt (the dots were pink) with peek-a-boo sleeves and a puffy black skirt. She put on black stockings and converse with different-colored laces, one pink, and one black. She put her hair into a high ponytail and wore a baseball hat. Hats just never disappear from her outfit.

Glancing at both Yuki and herself, Seika felt proud of her creation. The clothes complemented Yuki's skin, eyes and hair color, as well as the clothes of Seika to herself. Both of them looked beautiful.

And so, they went to the dining hall where everyone gathered to grab some light breakfast. 3 meters away, they can already hear voices conversing and laughing. It was always so lively.

"Ohayo gozaimas, minna." Seika said while sitting down. "Ohayo," Yuki followed, just for manners, obviously she still hates the stupid meeting today.

"Ohayo!" Mitzi and Tenshi greeted rather excited.

"Girls, are you ready for today?" Sanjo-san asked, worry written all over her face.

Lovely-san slapped the back of Sanjo-san, "Don't worry about it! This day will definitely be full of Ai~"

Then, eyed the girls one by one, "Hayate is not going," Lovely-san said with a serious tone.

"What!? But I want him to go!" Seika whined. "He's part of the plan," she added in her mind.

"It's his decision. You girls should respect it," Sanjo-san said, firmly.

Yuki protested, "Hey! No fair! It's also my decision not to go! How come-" but Lovely cut her short.

"That's what you call... Ai~"

"He should just be a man and suck it up. I'm sure he's secretly itching to see her," Seika commented again, still irritated by the fact.

Mitzi disagreed while Tenshi nodded, "I actually think Hayate wants to meet**_ her_**."

"On the contrary," Ichigo interrupted, "They are both Aquarius and Aquarius' are very emotional. It's just up to them wether they'll show it or not."

What they didn't know, Hayate was listening to their conversation from the back of the door through a slit. It seems that Yuki forgot to fully close it.

"I can speak for myself, thank you very much," Hayate said sarcastically while walking towards his seat, his hands inside his pockets.

"How long have you been there?" Sanjo-san questioned.

"Oh, him? He's been there the whole time. I'm pretty sure he heard everything," Tenshi casually said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Why didn't you say anything?!" Sanjo-san asked a bit irritated.

"Well, excuse me for being polite. You know, it's rude to interrupt in serious conversations like you had a minute ago," Tenshi answered defending herself from being scolded.

"It is already past 10 o'clock," Ichigo informed us, checking on the clock. Everyone haven't notice the time at all except for Ichigo.

"We should get going, then," Lovely-san shot up and soon every body is heading to the door.

"There is no way to get out of this, is there?" Yuki complained about the fact that she'll see Starish again.

"Nope." Hayate said, popping the 'p', "And trust me, I've tried." Simultaneously, they both sighed out of frustration. "Good Luck, Kami-sama," Hayate joked with a wink trying to lighten up the conversation.

"Haha. Very funny. Hmm, well, matane Haya-kun." Yuki replied with a small smile and waved a little before joining her friends.

Yuki and Hayate are very close friends while Seika feels close to Hayate. Take note: feels. Only Hayate gets the honor to address Yuki as Kami-chan or 'Kami-sama' and be addressed by Yuki with '-kun'.

"Sayonara, Haya-chan!" Seika yelled and Hayate just sweat-dropped and waved back in return. "H-hai. S-sayonara, Sei."

"Sei-chan! You idiot!"

"S-Sei...-chan."

* * *

••• **In Shining Agency** •••

The ticking of the clock was heard inside the room where Saotome-san decided to gather everyone for an 'important meeting'. In the room was long conference table with 10 chairs on each side, 2 couches opposite to each other, a projector behind the couch at the front and 2 holographic projectors evenly placed at the center of the table.

"Who are we supposed to meet anyways? I still have a game to win. I already have the perfect technique to beat devil Jin!" Syo grumbled. "The chance of you winning is 25% with the plan you have in mind," Ai commented.

Syo just gaped at him. "How did you?"

"They're late," Camus grumbled.

"Shining-san, what's the meeting for?" Haruka asked.

"Just wait," Saotome replied.

Suddenly, the doors flew open. Everyone almost fell off their seats while Saotome smiled even more widely, if that's even possible, as if he expected it.

"Oh, gosh! We're terribly sorry, we're late. We just lost track of time," Lovely-san exaggerated sincerity with a pout on her face.

"It's O K ! Misssss Looovelyyy," Saotome replied emphasizing every word as always.

Beside Lovely is Sanjo-san and behind her are 5 girls same ages as Starish or also known as Lunar Fantasia.

Lovely was looking at the members of Shining Agency one by one, and Sanjo-san was obviously nervous about the current situation, Yuki and Seika were glaring at everyone, Mitzi and Tenshi looked like they've won the lottery, Ichigo still wearing an emotionless mask over her face and everyone at the Shining Agency looked ... well ... confused.

Ren was the first to notice the girls, "And who are these beautiful maidens at the back?" He was about to go over them when the glares of Yuki and Seika stopped him and decided to sit back down.

"Please, sit down," Ringo-chan offered to the invited guests.

Here is the seat plan. On the couch is Saotome with Ryuuya and Ringo-chan, seated at the chairs on the left side are Nanami, Natsuki, Otoya, Cecil, Masato, Ren, Syo, Tokiya, Ai, Reiji respectively, on the right side are Seika, Yuki, Ichigo, Tenshi, Mitzi, Ranmaru, Camus, Tomochika, Empty chair (?), Sanjo-san; with Seika on the first and so on. Last but not the least, Lovely on the couch at the opposite side of the room.

"Everyone, I'd love to propose a collaboration," Saotome said and everyone is shocked and gasped at the word 'collaboration'. "The collaboration of Starish," then made a gesture to the boys "and Lunar Fantasia." and made a motion towards the girls.

Yuki is cursing under her breath and seems to laugh a little to herself about something, Seika began chanting to Lovely-san 'Don't do it. Don't say yes.' over and over in her mind, Ichigo began a battle in her mind wether choosing Oto-niichan or her pride, Tenshi and Mitzi are waiting for her to say yes even crossing their fingers and closing their eyes for prayer.

Starish looked surprised, but there are no signs of other kind of expression, they honestly looked... a little happy? Well, except for Syo, his jaw hit the floor.

Quartet Night just remained emotionless.

Seika's lip began twitching upward. She finds the different expressions of her friends funny._ 'I think I know why Yuki's laughing by herself,'_ she thought. If you were there too, I'd bet you'd be ROFLing.

Saotome stared at Lovely, expectantly, waiting for an answer. Lovely stood up and smiled. Eventually, Saotome smiled too.

"No."

Lovely replied, her smile turned into a frown.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Author Seika: And this chapter is brought to you by: BiancaReneeVBendero! Though I occasionally pitch in to add some things. Well... nope. MOST OF THE THINGS. That's why the author for this chapter became both of us. Hope you like it!^^**

**Author Yuki: Yeah. She occasionally likes to butt in other people's work. *sigh* (~_~;) So, hahaha!（≧∇≦) Hope you like it!^^（＾∇＾）**

**=Review!**

**=Follow!**

**=Favorite!**


	4. Our Paths Crossed Together

**Author: Author Seika**

**Disclaimer: We don not own any licensed thing in the story**

* * *

Hayate thought of a hundred reasons why he's now walking to the meeting he strongly disagreed upon going. He glared at his feet. _'Why is it walking on its own?' _he thought, then sighed. Maybe he really wanted to see her. Maybe he wanted to tell her that he's related to her, that it took him a lot of time to find her. Maybe he wanted to see if she is fine, if she's not hurt. He looked at his watch._ 'What time could the meeting possibly end?'_

He walked in Shining Agency absentmindedly, not noticing the female walking towards him. They bumped each other and Hayate held Haruka's shoulder preventing her from falling. Hayate sighed inwardly and stared straight into the girl's eyes. _This is it..._

Haruka doesn't know why she can't speak. The golden eyes of the person in front of her bore into her soul. He lifted her chin up and leaned forward, their noses touching. Normally, Haruka would have blushed, but for some reason, she didn't even move am inch. It's as if she fully trusts the person in front of her. She felt like she had known him for a long time.

Starish went in the scene. "Seika is weird, beautiful I had to admit, but I'm not saying that I have a crush on her!" Syo exclaimed while the rest just smiled. "It's just that - Oy! Let go of Haruka right now!" Starish rushed to Haruka's side and glared at Hayate. Tokiya pulled Haruka away from Hayate. For a moment, they glared at each other.

"A-ano... Minna-san?'' Haruka asked.

Suddenly, Hayate received a text from Yuki saying that the meeting is over.

He tsked and turned around, walking away. He went outside but not before taking a last look on his precious girl. '_Next time... Surely...' _he thought, walking down the streets back to A-Rise Entertainment.

"Just who the heck is that guy!?" Syo grumbled. "Lady, are you alright?'' Ren asked. Haruka nodded, her gaze following the somehow red-head. She put a hand on her heart.

_'Why do I feel a familiar presence around him?'_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Both: Thank you for reading!:D**

**= Review!**

**= Favorite!**

**= Follow!**


	5. Plots, plots, and more plots!

**Author: Both**

**[Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN ANY LICENSED THING IN THE STORY- DECHU]**

**Huge thanks to **koryandrs**!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

'No.'

'No.'

'No.'

That 2-letter word kept ringing in Saotome's mind.

No one had ever declined on his offers, NO ONE. And he sure will prove it.

**In A-Rise Entertainment…(About 1 in the afternoon)**

"That was so AWESOME!" Yuki exclaimed, still remembering the scene at the conference room. "Lovely-san! You are now counted in my list of the top most coolest people I have ever met! Well, right next to Satsuki, of course."

"Hmmm. Well, yeah. Consider it as my… Ai~" Lovely-san replied, her tone back to normal. She then ran unusually fast towards her office.

'_This is the second time she's oddly out of character,'_ they all thought, but shrugged it off anyways, assuming it was nothing important.

Silence fell into the room but Seika had a sudden realization.

"Girls…"

All four heads turned to Seika.

"Lately, we haven't been acting at all."

"I think so too," Yuki agreed. "We haven't been doing anything to drive their heads off."

Mitzi, after that statement, pondered. She was making a very serious face, and as she dubbed it, her 'thinking face'.

"Oh, Mitzi. So you've finally decided to join the dark side," Seika smirked evilly along with Yuki. "I'll give you the promised cookies."

"No. No. I was just wondering… How can we _drive_ their heads off if we still don't have our _license_?" Mitzi voiced out. It was the thing she's been deeply bothered and seriously thinking about for the past few minutes.

Several face-palms were heard.

"But I would like the cookies, though!" she exclaimed. "You shall not not have some!" the pink-haired chibi reprimanded, "Well, that is, unless you join us," Seika continued, flipping her pink hair to the side. She then tried to tempt Mitzi while waving the cookies in her face. Mitzi followed the bag of cookies as it waved back and forth.

"So…?"

Mitzi licked her upper lip. "Cookies… Nice cooked chocolate cookies… Come to mama…"she muttered while slowly reaching for the bag of cookies.

Not a second later, Mitzi lunged for it but Seika is faster. She dodged at the last moment making Mitzi hit her head on the table behind where Seika recently stood. She smirked. She took a somehow bullfighter position and waved the bag of so-called 'heaven' like it was a red handkerchief. "Toro… Toro…"

Mitzi lunged again and Seika twirled. "Aaah!" Mitzi screamed as she hit the wall. She rubbed her head. "It hurts!"

Seika bowed formally to the audience. "And that, my amigos, is how you do bullfighting."

Her friends, the audience, clapped.

Yuki has an amused expression on, Tenshi was fighting her giggles, while Ichigo has a huge smile on her face and fake cheered, "Woo!"

Seika blew kisses and waved her hands. "Thank you, thank you."

Mitzi crept up behind Seika and tried to tackle her. "Sei-chan!"

Without turning around, Seika crouched down, making Mitzi barrel towards the shocked and unexpected audience.

**CRASH!**

The audience evaded quickly, leaving Mitzi to earn another bump on the head. Buuuuut… Mitzi made sure to grab Seika's hand and pulled her to suffer the bump with herself. "Well, as the saying goes, If you can't beat them, join them! But, I made an alteration: If you can't beat them, make them join you!" she giggled.

"PILE UP!" Yuki shouted, then dived for Seika's back. Not a second later, Ichigo and Tenshi joined the fun.

Seika wheezed and breathed for air. "Sto-stop, y-you're killing me!"

Fits of laughter burst out and when it slowly died down, they heard a knock on the door.

Sanjo-san entered the room.

"What are you doing?" she asked in shock, as she stared at the girls sprawled on the floor. "Nothing," Yuki replied, and they scrambled to stand as if nothing happened.

The manager nodded and immediately changed her expression into a troubled one. "It seems that Lovely-san has gone a little bipolar," she explained and glanced at their faces. "You'regoingtostayatamansionwithSTARISHforawholemo nth."

She said that all in one breath.

"What did you say?" Tenshi asked in a polite manner.

"You'regoingto stayatamansion togetherwithSTARISH forawholemonth," she repeated.

Mitzi looked confused as hell. "…We're going… to pay… a million for a starfish… and a moth? WUUUUT!?"

Though it may seem funny, no one laughed. They just shared confused faces while staring at their flustered manager.

"Y-you're," she began. But the girls stared at her more intently, if that's even possible, and their heads leaned forward a bit, gesturing for her to continue. She sighed and bowed her head down in defeat. "Fine. You are going to stay at a mansion together with STARISH for a whole month."

She tilted her head up to see the supposed violent reactions of LUNAR FANTASIA.

Sanjo-san expected screams and complaints but unusually, she got smiles. Different kinds of smiles, to be specific.

Seika and Yuki's were similar to that of a smirk and both were emitting an aura ready to kill.

Ichigo remained emotionless but showed fair interest to the idea.

'_And Tenshi and Mitzi looked like morons,'_ quoted from Yuki. They were wearing grins reaching their ears.

Sanjo-san excused herself and told them to get ready; they were leaving at eight tonight.

"Ah… wait! Sanjo-san!" Yuki shouted, trying to catch up with her manager's pace.

Sanjo-san stopped at her tracks, "What is it, Kamiyama-san?"

Yuki hesitated for a bit, because it felt like she was sticking her nose up at other people's business. Then, she reminded herself that he's not just a person and that he's important to her. And so, she regained her confidence.

"By any chance, is Hayate also coming?"

"Yeah," Sanjo-san replied while checking her data on her phone. "The whole LUNAR FANTASIA was invited."

"Okay," Yuki replied. For a moment, she considered saying 'Thank you,' but just shrugged and turned around. She's not the kind of person who often says 'Thanks' to favors or questions. She walked for a bit then noticed that she was already outside of their room. She glanced at her watch. '_It's currently 5 P.M. Might as well go pay him a visit,' _she thought, and headed towards Hayate's room.

* * *

**Shining Agency… (1 in the afternoon)**

The noisy chattering of the idols was silenced by the loud slam done by the hand of Saotome. Half flinched in plain sight. "When someone speaks, you listen," he growled, obviously still ticked off, and dare I say it, because someone had denied him FOR. THE. FIRST. TIME. EVAAA.

The atmosphere changed when Ringo-san suddenly peeked/sprouted from Saotome's back. Still, though, Shining didn't move from his position.

"Konnichiwa! Minna-chaaaan~" he greeted as he gave a brightly lit smile. It was so dazzling that flowers of moe started growing behind him, he was even giggling to himself.

The idols thought to themselves, _'What could it be this time?' _Some were amazed by this and some just didn't care. They probably thought it was just another debut or single.

Saotome stared intently at the idols, one by one. It's as if he could look inside their souls under his black shades.

The boys knew that under those glasses of Saotome, something big was going to happen. It was obvious, the smile says it all. It was full of pride, determination, and triumph.

Saotome, already done with his stare-off, decided to kill the suspense.

"Boys… we're going outside to experience our 'new world'."

STARISH immediately felt sick.

A brave soul asked, "We're going camping?" horror written all over his face.

"No, Misssssterrrr Aijima," Saotome replied with a bit disappointment. He didn't realize how slow these idols could pick up the atmosphere.

Instantly, a few sighs or relief were heard here and there. Someone even muttered, "That was a close one."

Saotome made a small frown, but, his face was still smiling… if that's even possible. "We're moving out of this hell-hole and into an even bigger mansion."

No one could see it but there was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Loud cheers erupted in the room. The boys were obviously happy to hear this, it has been a long time since they've been outside and experiencing 'a new world'. Ringo-san joined in the boys' cheering with a troubling thought in his mind.

'_So he decided not to tell them, huh?'_

* * *

**=Review!**

**=Favorite!**

**=Follow!**


End file.
